


i'm all ears

by Fierysky



Series: Phil/Melinda [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie and Daisy think they know what Phil and Melinda are up to. They actually don't.





	i'm all ears

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from @philindaprompts :) in conjunction with MCU kink bingo prompt **G4 silly sex**

  
  
**SHIELD communication room** ****  
  
  
“There you are!”

Daisy Johnson jumped at the sound as her boyfriend Robbie Reyes Robbie entered the room. She’d been testing new surveillance software and was deep in thought, figuring out how the program worked.

“I’ve been texting, chica.” He kissed her forehead. “Wanna go to lunch together?”

Daisy smiled. “If you don’t mind waiting, I gotta finish this for Director Mace.”

“I never mind waiting for you.” Robbie closed the door and locked it with a decisive click,  his eyes raking over her new hairdo and outfit. While the blonde and purple took some getting used to cause she looked so different, the vulnerability in her brown eyes remained the same, and Robbie melted as she twirled a lock of lilac hair.

“I missed you,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Daisy laughed softly. “You saw me at breakfast. Like, five hours ago.”

Robbie placed soft kisses on her neck, nuzzling her. “I missed making love to you.”  He grazed his teeth along her skin.

“And we did it _before_ breakfast, you sap.”

Robbie’s hands drifted to her hips, as he smiled devilishly, his facial hair scratching her. “Let’s make it before lunch, too.”

Daisy sighed, her heart fluttering as Robbie kissed her, gently at first, then with more urgency as she pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, work forgotten.

A crackle sounded.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Hot Lips.”

Robbie and Daisy jumped apart with a yelp at the sound of May’s voice.

“The one and only,” Coulson’s voice sounded now, and Daisy frantically made sure she was decent and Robbie turned to the wall to fix himself.

“It’s only my surveillance,” Daisy exhaled. “Thank _God_. Damn, this new tech is amazing. It’s like they’re right in the room with us.”  

The monitor crackled again, and the couple’s eyes widened as Phil Coulson and Melinda May moved closer to each other.

“We shouldn’t be watching,” Robbie began, but Daisy shushed him.

“We gotta hear this, babe.” And together, they moved with furrowed brows, they closer to the video feed.

* * *

 

“Let’s get together tonight.” Phil Coulson whispered to Melinda May in the hallway at SHIELD HQ. “It’ll be like old times.”  
  
Melinda crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Phil-” she began warningly.  
  
“You know you want to,” Phil smirked,  touching her shoulder. “You don’t have to pretend.”  
  
May furtively glanced around then moved closer. “Someone’s going to find out.”  
  
“No one is going to find out.” Phil looked as earnest as a Boy Scout.  “It’ll just be between you and me, no one has to know. My room or yours?”  
  
“How about neither. The common room.”  
  
“What?” Phil’s eyes goggled. “If we get caught there we’d never live that down.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, old man,” May smirked and tossed her hair. “And why would we get caught when you're always done in less than two minutes?” And with that barb, she strutted away from Phil, her hips swaying, while he grinned, eyeing her appreciatively.

Daisy gasped, while Robbie cringed, feeling second-hand embarrassment for Coulson.

“Two minutes?” he tugged Daisy’s arm. “You’d _kill_ me.”

“Oh my god, I need to scrub my brain with bleach,” Daisy’s eyes were wide. “Coulson and May? They’re- they’re-”

“Fucking?” Robbie supplied, unperturbed.

“Don’t say that!” Daisy smacked his chest. “They’re my mentors. They’re _old._ They should be...playing backgammon or something. Not, you know, _doing_ it. _”_

Robbie’s shoulders shook with laughter as he pulled her closer. “So when we get old-” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Can we still do it?”

“Depends,” Daisy grinned, as she reached over and turned off the monitors. “As long as you can last more than two minutes.”

She laughed out loud as Robbie pushed her against the wall to resume where they left off and they forgot all about Phil and Melinda.

**_Later that night_ **

Robbie silently unlocked Daisy’s room and slipped in. Their routine was that after his shower, he’d go to her room so they could sleep, but for some reason, Daisy was fully dressed, with a determined look that bode trouble.

“Whatever we’re about to do,” he began, as he closed the door behind him. “Will it get me kicked out of SHIELD?”

“No, silly.” She hugged him tightly, then beamed. “We’re gonna save Coulson and May.”

“ _Save_ Phil and May?” Robbie raised his eyebrows. “Why would two legendary agents need saving?”

“You heard what I did back there. They’re planning to-” Daisy gulped. “- _cavort_ in the common room. We can’t let that happen!”

“Number one, they’re adults. Number two, it’s none of our business.” Robbie ticked off on his fingers. “Number three, we have an early training session-”

“Number four, if they get caught, their reputations would be ruined. Forever.” Daisy pulled on a beanie to cover her blonde hair. “I can’t let that happen. And I’m going with or without you.”

Robbie sighed as he turned to follow her. “Fine. I’m in.” He rolled his eyes. “Let’s go save Coulson and May.”

* * *

The hallways were pitch black since it was after hours, but strangely enough, the door to the common room was closed. There was one on every floor, an initiative by Director Mace to ensure that there was always a welcoming space for agents at all times.

Soft laughter drifted through the wall and Daisy tugged Robbie’s hand. “See? They’re in there.”

“I feel silly,” Robbie complained.

“Shh!” Daisy pressed her ear to the door. “Listen.”

“Oh, Phil, you sly dog,” Melinda’s voice came through clearly. “It’s going to be that type of night, hmm?”

“It’ll be whatever type of night you want,” Phil returned smoothly. “You wish is my command.”

Robbie nodded in appreciation while Daisy snorted.

“So, wanna play?” There was a smirk in Melinda’s voice that neither the younger agents had ever heard.

“Only if you’re interested in my porn collection,” Coulson replied.

Robbie clapped his hand over his mouth while Daisy’s face turned red.

May sniggered, her voice low and sultry. “Only if you’re thinking of mating. Because I will take your-”

“I can’t take any more!” Daisy turned to Robbie. “We have to stop them.”

“Why don’t we just stand guard and make sure no one comes in?” Robbie didn’t want to interrupt the lovebirds.

Phil must’ve responded because now they were laughing.

“Then we are gonna have to _hear_ them!” Daisy growled.  “I do not want to hear-” She gestured wildly.

“Fucking?” Robbie smirked.

“Stop saying that word!”

“You weren’t saying that earlier.”

“We weren’t talking about Coulson and May, you jackass!”

They were so caught up bickering that they didn’t hear the door open.

“Robbie?” May frowned.

“Daisy?” Coulson peeked from behind her.

“Hi, guys!” Daisy feigned innocence. “We were just coming down for a soda.”

“Director Mace banned soda. Something you know because started a petition against it.” Melinda was immediately suspicious. “Spill it. Why are you here?”

“Daisy’s worried your two are having sex in the Common Room.” Robbie was new at SHIELD but May put the fear of God in him. “We’re saving you from ruin.”

“We’re playing _chess_ ,” Melinda folded her arms. “Something no one appreciates around here.”

“Chess?” Robbie and Daisy exchanged glances.

“What about the porn collection?” Daisy asked, meekly.

“ _Pawn_ ,” Melinda corrected, narrowing her eyes. “Why would anyone have _porn_ in the common room?”

“Sorry to bother you,” Robbie dipped his head in apology. “We’re gonna get going.” And he pulled Daisy along before Melinda could pepper them with questions.

* * *

 

“I am appalled,” Melinda huffed. “The nerve of those two.”

“They only came because they care.” Phil closed the door with a decisive click. His cheeks reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe they’re onto something.”

“Something like what?”

“A little ruin never hurt anyone,” Coulson shrugged. “What do you think?”

A slow smile spread over Melinda’s face as she contemplated Phil’s offer.

“Let’s go back to my room so I can make my decision?”

Phil grinned, and the next morning over breakfast both he and Robbie were able to say ‘I told you so” for once.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback welcome! beta's by Alina, thanks! :)


End file.
